


Confirm it

by toddykun



Series: Femslash February 2019 [6]
Category: Adventures in Babysitting (2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College, College Students Lola Perez/Jenny Parker, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, First Kiss, Pre-Relationship, Sexuality Crisis, lola had so many gay vibes lmao so did james, poor jenny tho, this a good disaster btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddykun/pseuds/toddykun
Summary: Lola was a disaster about to happen. Jenny just didn’t know it would happen to her heart.femslash february 2019:7. disaster + 8. silent





	Confirm it

**Author's Note:**

> *sees this movie a second time in February* *falls in love again with Lola lesbian vibes* *remembers that wanted to write about jenny and lola* *write this with some projecting onto them*
> 
> I can't believe i have to end uploading the rest of my fics in march, fuck my internet
> 
> hope u like it!!!!!!!!!

Lola was a disaster about to happen.

No, what was she saying?

Lola was different types of disaster condensed in one person that waited to happen at the right moment to make everything worse (or better, if any of the kids had anything to say on the matter).

“Don’t you clean this up once in a while?”

“Yeah, you say it. Once in a while.”

It was just that, since the day they met, Lola’s disasters seemed to be focused on her life more than anything.

Jenny took every step in her room carefully, scared of what she might destroy or hurt herself with.

Lola strode in, no hesitation on her part. She was definitely used to her mess to this point. College did her wonders but Lola was still Lola. Messy and confident and cool and _disastrous._

“And here me thinking you had changed.” She took some clothes hanging from a shelf and threw them to a corner.

“Hey, I have.” She replied, sounding kinda offended. Jenny raised a brow in disbelief. Lola smiled smugly, throwing away some clothes from her bed and sitting down. “I mean, I have changed _enough_. I thought _you_ have changed.”

“Yes, of course, but there’s no need to become a disaster like you, either.”

Lola smirked that smug smile that made her look three times more attractive. Jenny looked to the other way, uncomfortable at the unknown feeling growing at her chest. She worked her way to the bed, putting her bag on it carefully. She noticed a little white teddy bear on the bed and took it, curious.

“Hey, this is actually cute. I didn’t know you liked plushies. It doesn’t look like your style.”

She just didn’t know how disastrous it would be for her heart from then on.

“Hey, be careful. That’s from my ex.”

“Oh, James?”

“Why would it be from him? He’s not my ex.” Lola slipped out without thinking. When she noticed, she took the plushie from her hands and walked quickly to a shelf.

Jenny glared at her, feeling like someone threw her out for a loop. “But you said you broke up with your last partner and that was James, right?”

Lola put the plushie on the shelf, just beside some CDs. She seemed to be avoiding her. “Yeah, I- I didn’t trust you that much at that moment so I didn’t-.” Lola turned around, she looked a little nervous but she smiled anyways with that cool, badass, too confident but attractive smile. “Look, when I said I broke up with my partner I meant my girlfriend. I’m a lesbian, Jenny.”

Jenny’s brain short-circuited.

_Girlfriend._

_Lesbian._

_Girls. She likes girls. What type of girls? Bad or Good? Probably bad. Does she like them blonde? Does she e-?_

“Um, hello? Earth to Jenny?” When Jenny didn’t respond, Lola started to frown, started to get just a little mad. “What the hell, dude! It’s not like I told I’m dying or something!”

Jenny finally reacted at the shout, blinking herself back to Earth. She looked at Lola, completely confused because Lola was so beautiful and she liked girls. But, what? “But you said you had a date with that officer?” she finally babbled out, trying to make sense of it.

Lola laughed, hard. Like someone had told her the best joke in the world. “What? Dude, no. James is gay too.”

“He’s-.”

“You didn’t notice? I thought you may have since you’re so smart and you’re bi, right?.”

“I’m not!” Lola raised a brow at the interruptive shout, Jenny blushed and tried to regain her composure. At a better volume and with more grace she said, “I mean- I didn’t know. I actually didn’t know. Nothing, I, about James. The bi thing, I don’t know anything about that. I like boys, I _know_ that, I-.”

“Oh,” Lola whispered, she sounded like she had realized something. Jenny panicked.

“What?” Jenny couldn’t stop herself for being so defensive. She didn’t know why the word _bisexual_ made her jump like a bunny nor why Lola knowing about it make her feel trapped.

 _But I do know_ , she thought, looking at Lola. _Her lips, her eyes, even the way she sits. It’s just so…_

“It’s okay, Jenny.” She said, more calmly that she had heard her since they met. “Look, sit down, what do you mean you don’t know? Is it about James or…?” Jenny looked up, she didn’t when she had started to look down. Lola was simply sitting on the bed, looking at her patiently, waiting for whatever she had to say. “Hey, we friends, right? You can tell me. I told ya. I mean It’s okay if you don’t, but just you know I’m here for you.”

Jenny bit her lip, nervous. She sat down on the bed. “I, I have thought about it.”

“About James?”

“About me and girls and boys.”

Lola smiled and nodded. “That’s okay, Jenny.”

“I know it’s okay. But I have never thought about being with a girl until—” _until I met you—_ “until I got into college. The only thing everyone seems to have figure out at least it’s their sexuality.”

Lola snorted. “Nothing farther from reality, dude.”

Jenny nodded, knowing what she meant, and with a little blush, she continued. “I haven’t even-.”

“Kissed a girl before?” she finished for her, there was an understanding smile on her face. “I mean, dude, it’s really not that necessary to know, it might help clear some things up for sure but it isn’t a requirement. Don’t worry about if you should or not, think about if it might help clear things for you or not. If it helps, it helps. You don’t have to figure out yourself now, you have all your life for that.”

Jenny sighed, she hid her face behind her palms, groaning a little. It wasn’t a new thing, but it was, as most of the confusing things in her life, something that came when Lola came. How could she tell her? That she broke up with Zac because she just couldn’t stop thinking about how she would like to be with Lola at that moment, that whatever they were doing, it seemed like it would be funnier if Lola had been there.

It was stupid.

And she actually liked Zac a lot at the moment, but then Lola appeared and she was beautiful and badass and did incredible things for her. She was confused because she definitely liked Zac, so why would she like Lola too?

She wanted an answer, she hated not being one hundred percent if the answer was correct, even if it looked like it was. She needed facts, and confirmations, and to be _secure._

Did these things come with a manual? A tutorial? Maybe a pamphlet?

Jenny groaned into her hands. “I know, but I’m so confused. I hated it, I want to know now.”

Lola hummed, then she smiled, full on, her perfect set of white teeth displaying. Jenny gulped, that couldn’t be good.

“Hey, if it helps, I can kiss you.”

Jenny froze, she started to put down her hands and looked a Lola with a shocked face. “What?”

Lola shrugged like she had suggested nothing weird at all. “You think that kissing a girl may help you figured it out. And it’s better if you kiss me than some stranger out there that could take advantage of you since we’re friends and we know each other.”

Jenny blinked. _But what about the other way around, Lola!?_ “You would do…that for me? Wouldn’t it weird for you?” _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my God, oh my God._

“Nah, dude, it’s just a kiss. No trouble.”

Jenny felt like she was vibrating so hard she would open a hole into the bed. “I, Ok. Yeah. That- that might help.”

“Cool,” Lola got up with a jump. She seemed completely cool about the whole ordeal. Jenny was screaming internally.

_This wasn’t a good plan. This was, as a matter of fact, a terrible plan. What am I doing? Oh, God._

Lola looked like she could read her mind. “Okay, just close your eyes if you’re so nervous.”

Jenny closed her eyes, breathing deeply to try to calm her heart. She sat upright with her hands elegantly resting in her lap, a perfect posture. “Okay, I’m prepared.”

She heard a giggle and a hand to her neck. Jenny shivered. “This isn’t an exam, dude. Just chill out.”

She felt Lola’s other hand at her knee and gulped, her heart going into a frenzy. She felt Lola starting to caress her neck, her thumb stroking softly her pulsing point. Lola probably could feel her heartbeat. Her other hand just squeezed her knee for a bit too long but didn’t do anything more. Actually, Lola didn’t do any other thing.

She could feel the silence that swallowed the room harder than before.

The sounds from the city outside the window.

The fan on that did almost nothing against the warm of that summer’s night.

The bed rustling from her nervous fingers grasping the sheets and her own legs moving her to the edge.

Lola’s breathing calmly in front of her.

Her own heartbeat thundered in her own ears.

The silence from Lola was killing her.

“Chill, Jen.” Lola finally whispered, softly against her lips like a promise. Jenny could feel the chuckle she let out against them. When she got closer, her perfume filled her lungs, making her dizzy and more impatient than before.

Impatient. God, she was actually feeling impatient for this. Was she going to lie about it?

It was getting near impossible this waiting. She had to ask Lola if she was torturing her on purpose. “Lola, this-.”

Lola didn’t let her finish, Jenny didn’t even know if she wanted to.

Jenny had to actually grab her by the shoulders, sensing like, if she didn’t do it, she would fall off the bed from the feeling alone. Lola kissed her deeply, slow at first but picking up a pace later on that made her tighten her grasp on her shoulders and her legs against each other harder.

Lola separated for a moment with a pop, and when Jenny thought that torture was ending, she kissed her again, barely leaving her room to breathe again. She bit her lip, she used her tongue against it, and her hands went to her waist and pressed the right way to make Jenny shiver and gasp. Lola took that opportunity to put her tongue inside and push her to the bed, Jenny didn’t even try to push her or say no. If more, her arms were now securely around her neck, trying to keep her there as long as possible.

When she separated, this time for real, Jenny felt dizzy, her hands grabbed on Lola’s shoulders again, trying to find something real to hold onto. She heard Lola’s hum at something, but she didn’t know at what, her eyes were still closed.

When she finally opened them, Lola towered over her with a smug smile, patiently waiting for her to recover. Jenny felt overwhelmed all of a sudden.

 “You are—” Jenny took a deep breath, her chest going up for the effort, and continued with a hoarse voice— “a good kisser, I guess.”

“Oh, you guess?” Jenny decided to not point out how proud Lola looked about that. “What about the other thing you actually had to confirm, huh? At least that you only wanted to test my kiss abilities.”

What a disaster was this becoming. Why did Lola have to propose something so dangerous for her heart? It was racing at an irregular pace. That couldn’t be normal, could it?

Jenny gulped. “I may need, ah, another try. Just to confirm the other thing.”

Lola rolled her eyes to something only she knew and wore a wolfish smile, getting close to her again, her lips grazing her ear.

“I will give you all the tries you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> jenny parker: im straight  
> lola perez: *exists*  
> jenny parker: ok maybe not
> 
> Hope u liked it!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> come bother me if u want to:  
> [my writing and art tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/)  
> [my personal tumblr](http://toddy-kun.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/toddywithcereal)


End file.
